criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Whip My Hair
Whip My Hair is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Old Valley district of Grimsdale. Plot Previously, at the end of the last case, Hamida sent an Iris message informing Mia and Hamilton of Adrian’s death. When they arrived at the woods they saw Adrian’s dead body scalped off. They suspected 3 people of the murder: Hamida Mukhailif who was delighted over Adrian’s death, Hunter Knighblade, and Clay Banger. Clay then came up to Hamilton and Mia saying that Adrian last visited Lily Chen’s costume shop before his death. They then found two more suspects: Lily Chen, and Ramona Stewart. And also learnt that Hunter despised Adrian as he caught him days earlier killing birds by throwing stones at them, and that Clay had a fight with Adrian after he learnt that the victim have been keeping the donations that they collected to bail Julian for his personal interest. The team then were called by Hamida who said that the victim’s friend Ramona Stewart is trying to drown herself in the lake. After saving Ramona, they later on discovered that the victim ended his friendship with her after learning she was a lesbian, and referred her as a freak. They also discovered that the victim sent an advertisement for a trip to China to Lily telling her to go to where she belongs. After collecting evidence, the team found out that the killer is Ramona Stewart. Once confronted with the evidence, Ramona admitted to the crime. She broke down to tears saying she never meant to kill Adrian. She then showed her star tattoo revealing her as a pagan, and told Mia and Hamilton that she never got laid, and that after hearing what the slayer’s targets are, she starting bringing the machete with her everywhere so she would have something to protect herself with. Tonight, she went into the woods to pick berries, when suddenly she heard someone approaching. Out of fear, she hid behind the trees, and waited for the person to come. When suddenly she flipped her weapon, and killed that person. She went to see who she killed, and to her surprise it wasn’t the brown-eyed slayer, it was Adrian with his blue eyes. Judge Powell sentenced Ramona to 5 years in prison. After the investigation, Hamida came up to Hamilton and Diego asking for help. Hunter then came to the station saying he knows something about the slayer. Mia and Hamilton went to speak to Hunter to ask him what info he has on the slayer. Hunter agreed to help them, however they have to do them a favor. He told them he was bathing in the river, when suddenly his dog wanted to play, and decided to take Hunter’s clothes, and ran off in the woods, explaining why Hunter completely naked throughout the whole investigation. After searching, the duo found Hunter’s dog, Huntress, with his clothes, and sent them to him. When they asked him for the info, he told them that thanks to him settling at the woods after his uncle kicked him out of the house 5 years ago, he always found a dead body at the woods every 2 weeks. He then revealed he knows about Ophelia who survived the slayer, but also revealed that she wasn’t the only surviving victim, and that Ada Wadsworth isn’t the first target. Diego and Hamilton went to see what is wrong with Hamida. Hamida revealed to Hamilton that she and Diego were preparing Mia’s birthday party, at Hamida’s home, and that they kept it a secret from Mia. She the told them that she made a handcrafted gift for Mia which she worked so hard on, but she lost it at Lily Chen’s shop, and asked Diego and Hamilton if they could find it for her. After searching they found found a gift which had a note saying “This is a gift for Mia, and only meant to be seen by her eyes, so Hamilton if you are seeing this keep your long ass nose away from it”, they immediately knew by the note, that this must be Hamida’s gift. After dealing with everything, Hamilton and Diego went to speak with Mia, telling her to follow them. They went to Hamida’s home, the whole team was there yelling Happy birthday to Mia. Mia was delighted and all of them sent her gifts. This is where Hamida revealed her gift, which was a handmade necklace which had letters made bu carving wood, which showed the name “Hamida”. Hamida told Mia that this gift is for Mia so she can brag to everyone around her that she is friends with Hamida. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON. After the party ended, Hamilton and Hamida are left alone in Hamida’s home. Where Hamilton revealed that he knows her from middle school and that she used to be so sweet, and he wonders why all the sweetness from her is gone as of now, and what does she have against Cindy. Hamida looked at the floor depressingly, and starting talking about Cindy. She then said that Cindy started it all, back when Hamida was sweet at a random day, Cindy started bullying her and being mean to her, and Hamida didn’t know why. Just when she wanted to explain the main reason why she despised Cindy, something occurred to her, and she starting cursing Cindy. When Hamilton asked her what happened. Hamida then told him how Cindy started bullying her after Hamida accidentally got her brother kicked out. She explained that once she saw a condom in his bedroom and thought it was a balloon and so asked her parents to blow it for her, and the next thing she knew, they kicked her brother Nasim out of the house. She then explained she heard a rumor saying that Cindy dated a man 6 years older than her, when she was at middle school, and that man must be Nasim. That led Hamida being infuriated saying that although Nasim hit her after trying to reconnect with her, he was still family, and she can’t let him taint the family blood by being with someone as unforgiving as Cindy. Hamilton then asked again what did Cindy do which made Hamida have a grudge on her for so many years. Hamida told him she’d tell him another day. An told Hamilton to leave, as she has to have a talk with Nasim. Summary *'Adrian Lynn' Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Ramona Stewart' Suspects Quasi-suspects 12B3741B-7EC8-4778-9E63-4CB874D2E880.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) C34170B2-1CB2-440A-85DD-F13AA56E8C95.png|Hunter Knightblade 9919FBCE-E7B8-4A6C-94B7-ADB4F7E969AE.png|Clay Banger (Grimsdale) 68FEF567-CBCD-4773-AEC2-2B16EC18C8E2.png|Lily Chen 07333434-D9A8-42A6-BA7B-9BE9063410AB.png|Ramona Stewart Killer’s Profile *The killer is right-handed *The killer chews bubblegum *The killer uses hand cream *The killer has beauty spots *The killer has a scar